


Dirty Secret

by hirusen



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Accidents, Aftercare, Attraction, Bisexual!Mark, Blood and Injury, Carrying, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Ethan Is A Precious Cinnamonbun, First Aid, Fluff, Friends as Family, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, Language, M/M, Mark Is A Pleasure Giver, Mentions of Ken and Jack and Felix, Minor Injuries, My Mind Is Fucked Up, Neck Kissing, Occasional Friends With Benefits, Platonic Kissing, Protectiveness, Worried Iplier Squad, but i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: Mark is rather open about a LOT of his sexual kinks and fetishes, but there's one that he keeps rather private; Ethan gets to find out what it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know what a pleasure giver is this will explain it (mostly, it's a bit differant for Mark) --> http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=pleasure%20giver

Mark, Amy, Ethan and the rest of the group was enjoying themselves, recording a silly little video for Mark's channel with some scenes for Ethan to use on his channel. They were goofing around, Mark and Tyler currently play fighting with Wade acting as referee for his friends; Bob was busy on his phone, posting something to his Twitter account. After a few giggly moments when Mark was pinned to the ground by Tyler, the joy was ripped away from them as Amy yelled, panicked. "What happened?!" Mark shot to his feet, rushing over to where Amy was and he saw what had scared her: Ethan was bleeding. He was cradling his right leg carefully in his arms, his face scrunched up in pain. "Let me see." Mark hushed as Tyler placed a comforting hand onto the younger's back, rubbing circles as Mark gently moved his hands away.

It looked bad, a long gash in his jeans that was just a touch bigger than the actual wound, which was right below his kneecap. Mark whispered soothing tones to the whimpering male, threading his fingers through his blue hair. "I'm gonna move you, okay Ethan?" Mark spoke, waiting for the other to respond before he did anything. It felt like hours before Ethan peaked open one of his green eyes, nodding after he saw how worried Mark and the others were. Gently, Mark wrapped one arm around Ethan's back, the other under his legs, and lifted him up effortlessly, quickly heading back into the office. "What happened?" "Amy and I were just messing around and...I mis-stepped after she pushed me..." Mark sighed in relief, offering the young YouTuber one his famous warm smiles. "Well, I'm just glad that you weren't hurt too badly; Amy would be kicking herself if you had been." Ethan lowered his head, already feeling horrible. "Ah. None of that now. It was an accident; these things happen."

Ethan sighed and smiled in defeat; he knew that Mark was right. "Let's get you patched up." "Um...how?" Ethan was wearing his skinny jeans, which meant that there was no way he could roll up his pant leg. Mark chuckled nervously as he placed Ethan down on the couch. "Well...I'm gonna need you to take off your pants." As Mark thought, Ethan's face turned nearly as red as his hair. "W-What?!" "I need to get a better look at that gash, plus we both know that your pants aren't gonna be rolling up anytime soon." Ethan nodded, swallowing nervously after a moment. Hesitantly, he reached down to the button and zipper and undid them both; he was lost on how he was gonna be getting his pants off  _without_ irritating his injury further, but Mark already figured that out. Carefully pulling him to his feet, Ethan watched as Mark knelt back down and slowly pulled his pants down, lifting one leg then the other letting Ethan use his shoulders to balance himself as he did, removing the fabric from them cautiously.

Mark vanished into the bathroom for a moment, returning with the first aid kit, popping it open on a bent knee. "This is gonna sting." He warned before touching the cotton ball to his gash, part of it soaked in hydrogen peroxide; Ethan's leg almost jerked away, but Mark quickly snared it back into place with his free hand, doing what he could to keep the limb still as he cleaned the wound. Ethan watched, as he gritted his teeth to try and ignore the pain, as Mark cleaned and dressed the gash, applying the neosporin to it before grabbing the medical bandages to wrap it. Of course, Ethan--who's just finishing up puberty--was biting his lip for another reason than feeling pain. See, he's been attracted to Mark ever since they met after he moved to LA and, honestly, who could blame him? But, he's never acted on his attraction or even shown that he was attracted to Mark because he was already in a relationship with Amy.

But in this one moment, he was focused solely on Mark; his hands, his touch, his soft words of apology whenever Ethan flinched or hissed his pain, his expression as he worked to patch up the gash. Suddenly, Mark stopped, his eyes flicking upwards for a moment and Ethan wanted to kick himself. "Hang on a minute, Ethan. I'll be right back." Mark spoke as he finished wrapping the medical tape over the wound, closing the first aid kit and placing it on one of the tables, heading back outside after flashing a reassuring smile to the other man. "How is he?" Amy asked, worry on her face. "He's okay. It looked much worse than it was." The whole group sighed in relief at the good news. "Amy, could you, um...go with Bob and get some more medical supplies for the first aid kit?" Mark spoke, a hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck; it was a nervous tick Tyler instantly picked up on. "What's up, Mark?"

Said man sighed. "Well...Ethan's, uh...He's hard..." Tyler hummed, arms folding in front of his chest. Wade turned to Amy, ready to explain why Mark had mentioned that when she asked, "How long do you think you'll be?" Mark looked as stunned as the others. "You're...okay with this?" Amy nodded her head. "You said it never went past what you did. I trust you." Mark was still working on retrieving his jaw from the ground. "I can't really say, this is the first time with Ethan. Maybe...half an hour?" Amy smiled warmly to her boyfriend, cupping his cheek and rubbing her thumb against his beard. "You take care of Ethan, alright?" Mark returned her smile after a moment, leaning forward and kissing her cheek. "I will." "Wanna get lunch, Wade?" "Sure." Tyler and Wade exchanged before they went into the office, most likely asking Ethan what he wanted, Amy not far behind, leaving Mark alone with Bob. "You told her?" "Come on, you know me; I'm not gonna keep secrets from her. Besides, I honestly didn't think that she'd be okay with me doing this again. I mean...the last time I did was when Tyler moved here." Bob hummed, patting Mark's shoulder. "You gonna do the usual?" "Yeah, but I did offer you the other option, too. You didn't take it." Bob just smirked, walking away before Mark could say anything more.

"So, it's just us here?" "Yeah; asked Amy to get some more medical supplies." "For the first aid?" Mark nodded, noting that Ethan was trying to hide his boner. "Scoot forward a little." Ethan raised a brow, but did as Mark asked; he felt like his heart was gonna leap out of his chest as Mark slid into the new space behind him, Ethan's legs being trapped between Mark's. "Can I ask how long you've been attracted to me?" "Um..." Ethan kept his eyes ahead, not daring to glance anywhere else, his face burning with embarrassment. "E-Ever...ever since we first met in person." Mark hummed, trailing the tips of his fingers up and down the younger's arm, trying to soothe and reassure the other male. "I'm sorry, Mark." "For what?" "For...well, uh...ya know..." After a moment to puzzle out what he meant, Mark chuckled warmly, Ethan momentarily enjoying the rumble of his laugh vibrating through his back. "You don't have to apologize for that, Ethan. It's a natural reaction when you're attracted to someone." "B-But--!" "Hush. It's alright." Mark whispered, touching his fingers to Ethan's lips, silencing him. Ethan's breathing quickened as he felt Mark's hand slowly trail lower and lower from his mouth, echoed lines of Mark's digits being drawn down his throat, the hallow of his breastbone, his torso, and Ethan sucked in a gasp. Mark's hand stopped just centimeters from his erection. "M-Mark?" "I've got you, Ethan. Breathe."

He tried, but the situation was just making it difficult to do so, his heart beating so fast he was surprised he wasn't dead, unable to take in a lungful of air. "What are you doing, Mark?" "Helping out a friend in need." Mark spoke into Ethan's neck as he palmed the younger's clothed member, the 20 year old hissing as he bit back a moan. "Mark..." Ethan wanted to push his hand away, to escape this situation and lock himself in the bathroom, but he didn't. Mark smiled into Ethan's skin when he saw that the youth had relaxed a little bit. Ethan moaned softly as Mark slid his hand into his briefs, his warm hand grasping his cock and slowly began to stroke. "Mmmmngh...Mark..." Ethan spoke breathlessly, leaning back into the muscled male, getting lost in the buzz of pleasure given to him. The German-Korean parted his lips and attached them to Ethan's throat, kissing him over and over in one spot before making the move to the next one, listening to the sounds coming from the other YouTuber.

"F...uck...!" Ethan moaned as Mark circled his thumb around the tip, gently sucking on his neck as he did so, sending more jolts of bliss into his nerves. Mark quickly pulled Ethan's underwear away from his cock, giving him more room to work with; Ethan groaned softly, trying to move his hips back into Mark. "Ah. None of that now." "But, you're..." "I know. But you see, there's a little bit of secret I have." Ethan tilted his head to look at Mark as he spoke. "I, on occasion, don't want to receive pleasure, only give it. Tyler said that makes me, on these occasions, a pleasure giver." Ethan nodded; he's read something like that somewhere on the internet, but of that's true then...

"So you would lose interest if I tried to give  _you_ pleasure?" Mark chuckled. "Not exactly. I won't mind it and I certainly wouldn't lose interest if you did, but right now, my focus is on you and  your pleasure. My only goal is to satisfy  _ **you**_." Ethan swallowed. "And...just how far will you go to do that?" "Only up to a blowjob. Possibly fingering, but no sex." "Have you done this with people other than me and Tyler?" Ethan had guessed that if Tyler had called him a pleasure giver when Mark gets like this that Mark's done this with his close friend. "Mm-hm. Bob and Wade know I do this; I've even done this with Ken, Jack, and Felix, too." "Does Amy..?" "Oh, yeah. I couldn't keep secrets from her even if I wanted to." "And she's okay with you doing this?" "Bizarrely enough, yes. Still don't know why, but she's fine with it." Mark spoke, knowing that Ethan was asking these things to try and relax himself, trying rid the last of his nervousness and enjoy what was happening. "Ethan..." Mark waited until the named youth glanced up to him before he moved. Ethan didn't figure out what had happened until he noticed just how close Mark's face was to his; Mark was kissing him. When his brain finally caught up to everything that was happening, Ethan eagerly responded, hungerly attacking Mark's waiting lips with his own, wanted to devour how Mark tasted so he can burn it into his memory.

Mark held in a smirk when he swallowed a loud moan as he sped up, his grip on Ethan's member getting a little tighter as he did. "Mark! Fuck..!" "That's it, Ethan. Let me hear how good I make you feel." Ethan released a whimpering moan, his hand resting on top of Mark's as he stroked him. Mark chuckled playfully as Ethan squirmed against his body, enjoying as his jaw dropped open with a silent moan, his head falling against his shoulder. "Fuck! Right there!" "Oh? You like it when I touch you here?" Mark teased as he circled his thumb against Ethan's slit, using the pre-cum leaking out as a lubricant, intensifying the sensation. "Yes! Oh Go--" Ethan couldn't even finish his sentence when Mark carefully used his fingernail instead of the pad of his thumb to play with the tip, the smaller bucking up into the touch. "Fuck, Mark! I'm not gonna last much longer..!"

Mark said nothing, only intensified every sensation Ethan was feeling, waiting until Ethan was about to come before he snared Ethan's lips with his own, swallowing down his scream of pleasure as he came onto the back of Mark's hand, not noticing that Mark had pulled his shirt up until some of his seed splashed onto his stomach. Mark held Ethan's lips until he made a noise that told Mark he was now oversensitive to stimulation and released both his softening penis and his lips. "Feel better?" Mark asked the boneless form that rested against his chest, Ethan nodding as he tried to gather back his ability to move and talk. It was in that moment that he felt something stiff against his ass; Ethan glanced back to Mark, who only smiled. "You're hard." "I know." Ethan tried to move to touch Mark, but the man snagged his wrists, stopping him. "I'm fine, Ethan." "But...isn't that painful?" Ethan's suffered through erections he couldn't take care of before when he was in school and he knows that isn't fun. Mark smiled, threaded his clean hand through Ethan's blue locks.

"I'll be fine; like I said I don't want to receive pleasure, only give it. You getting me off or myself doing that would sour my mood." Ethan's eyes glanced away, unsure of what to say when Mark's lips were tenderly pressed to his neck once more. "I'll be right back." Mark said as he spilled out from behind Ethan, helping him settle in the couch before he ducked into the bathroom; Ethan heard the sound of water running for a moment before it went away, Mark coming back with his hands clean and a damp washcloth in hand. Carefully, he wiped away Ethan's spunk, quickly tossing the washcloth into the bathroom sink to be rinsed off later. "...I love you, Mark." Ethan spoke after the larger YouTuber re-dressed him, making the man pause for a moment. Mark gave Ethan one of his famous grins. "I love you, too, Ethan." He leaned in and kissed the smaller man deeply, feeling as Ethan's arms coiled around his shoulders. They pulled apart and Mark joined Ethan on the couch, flipping on the TV and changing the channel a few times before finding a movie they've both seen before, tugging Ethan against his form, wrapping an arm around his slender shoulders, pecking a kiss to his forehead as they settled down, waiting out the clock for the rest of the group to come back.

"...Mark?" "Hmm?" "Are you Bi?" Ethan asked as he glanced up to the other, loving how safe he feels in Mark's embrace. "Yes. I've clearly dodged the topic in videos--what with Septiplier and the like--but I am attracted to both men and women." Ethan hummed. "Are you still figuring out your own sexuality?" Ethan's face was matching Mark's hair. "Heh, don't rush it, okay? Those kinds of things take time to truly figure out." "I know...I just..." Mark petted Ethan gently, pressing another kiss to his forehead. "Ethan, you live with the 'heart-throb' of YouTube. No one's gonna judge you for being attracted to me; I'm pretty sure more than half of my fans want to have sex with me." Ethan openly laughed at that, which eased some of Mark's worries that Ethan was regretting what just happened. "How much longer do you think they'll be?" Mark glanced at the clock. "About 16 more minutes." Ethan raised a brow. "I...told Amy that it might be a half hour; I've never done this with you before so I wasn't sure how long it would take to get you off." Ethan blushed. "Heh, would you stop being cute? I'm already in a relationship."

Ethan playfully smacked Mark's arm, curling closer to the man. They cuddled on the couch as Mark pulled Ethan to rest in his lap, his head nestled under Mark's head. "I love you." "I love you, too." "As friends?" Ethan glanced up to the half-Korean, seeing him smile. "As friends and family." They shared one more kiss before they relaxed and enjoyed the movie until Amy and others returned.


End file.
